


La investigación

by Alendarkstar



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alendarkstar/pseuds/Alendarkstar
Summary: Vanessa está investigando un importante caso, la tragedia que afectó a toda el área limítrofe.





	1. Chapter 1

Advertencia: Este fic está basado en un creepypasta por lo que no tendrá un final feliz. Este capítulo contará con un estilo diferente a los demás y podrá ser saltado sin perder el hilo de la historia pero no lo recomiendo pues al final se mostrará su motivo.

Prologo  
Es un día hermoso, el sol brilla, los pájaros cantan y un ornitorrinco con quien cantar, es un día perfecto, nada podría ir mal. Me levanto de la cama y comienzo a saltar mientras intento despertar a mi hermano. En un día tan hermoso no hay tiempo para dormir, es mejor construir.  
Mientras el verano continúe hay mucho por hacer. Hemos construido montañas rusas, un portal a Marte, estuvimos en una banda, viajamos al pasado, tantos proyectos hechos y tantos proyectos por terminar.  
Las vacaciones no son eternas y el aburrimiento es nuestro peor enemigo. Haremos uso de nuestro ingenio para buscar la mejor manera de divertirnos. El cielo es el límite y nosotros iremos más allá, mucho más allá.  
Veo a Ferb restregar sus ojos pero rápidamente se olvida de la pereza. No me acompaña en mi canción, él no habla mucho, pero comienza a seguirme los pasos. Tomo a Perry y lo muevo en el aire para que baile conmigo.  
Es un día hermoso, no hay tiempo que perder. Cada minuto que pase es tiempo perdido. Nadie sabe cuándo todo puede terminar, es tan corto el tiempo para ser feliz. Las vacaciones pueden terminar en cualquier momento, pero mientras pueda seguir creando estas serán eternas.  
Sin dejar de bailar o cantar nos dirigimos a la cocina. Huele a hotcakes, el desayuno está listo y se ve delicioso, nada como los hotcakes de mamá para el desayuno. Saludo a mis padres y tomó mi lugar en la mesa. Candace es la última en despertarse. Se siente en la mesa, luce aburrida, incluso molesta. Toma su desayuno sin decir nada pero eso no me impide tratar de animarla.  
Nadie debería estar triste en un día tan hermoso como este, hay mucho por hacer, mucho por construir. Nada puede salir mal, las vacaciones un paraíso son.   
—Es un hermoso día, Candace.  
—Si tú lo dices —respondió de manera aburrida mientras jugaba con su cereal —. Siempre y cuando ustedes dos no planeen nada para hoy, Jeremy me invitó a la pista de patinaje y no quiero que lo echen a perder.  
—Ya sé lo que vamos a hacer hoy.  
—Primero el desayuno, luego podrán seguir jugando.   
Mamá nos sirvió los hotcakes. Por la manera en que tarareaba podía adivinar que tenía planes, Ferb y yo también.  
Ella también sabe valorar el tiempo. Tiene un pequeño grupo musical y ha dado varios conciertos a lo largo del área limítrofe, si ella quisiera podría ser una famosa de tiempo completo pero eso es aburrido, es mejor ser artista de un solo éxito.   
—Pórtense bien, niños. Hoy estaré en el club de tejido, tocaremos algunas canciones y estaremos de vuelta pronto.  
—Siempre dices lo mismo pero nunca llegas a tiempo y eso desaparece.  
— ¿Qué es eso?  
—No lo sé, todos los días es algo diferente, pero siempre es enorme y tú nunca estás ahí para verlo.  
—Trata de relajarte, te hará bien. Aprende de tus hermanos que siempre encuentran algo que hacer, tienen una imaginación privilegiada.  
Ferb y yo nos dirigimos al patio. Comenzaremos cuanto antes con la creación de una pista de patinaje sin gravedad. Buscamos unos planos y me encargo de encargar los materiales que necesitaremos antes de iniciar la construcción.  
Papá salió temprano, dijo que tenía que ir al museo porque habían adquirido un nuevo fósil y debía estar a primera hora, tiene un trabajo de lo más interesante, quizás Ferb y yo podamos conseguir algo de ADN para tener nuestro propio dinosaurio, aunque sería en unos días, esta semana tenemos la agenda llena.   
Poco después de que mamá se fuera, Candace también lo hizo, dijo que llegaba tarde a su cita con Jeremy. Ferb y yo nos dirigimos a la casa de Isabella, allí estaban reunidas las niñas exploradoras agrupando varias cajas de galletas, probablemente era por la insignia por el mérito a las ventas.  
—Hola, Phineas —me saludó Isabella, lucía algo decaída.  
— ¿Pasa algo?  
—No mucho, Phineas, planeamos conseguir la insignia por apicultura pero no tenemos abejas.  
—Déjanos eso a nosotros, tendrás la colmena más grande. Oye ¿Y Perry?  
Perry suele desaparecer cuando uno menos lo espera pero siempre regresa a su hogar. Para ser un ornitorrinco y no hacer gran cosa se podría decir que es muy listo.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………….   
Cuando ninguno prestaba atención, Perry activó la puerta en el árbol. Dentro en el compartimiento que mostraba y bajó por un tobogán. En el camino se encontró con Pinky el chihuahua, la mascota de Isabella.  
Cuando llegó a su destino la imagen del Mayor Monograma ya se mostraba en la pantalla. Parecía ser un día normal en la vida de un agente secreto y ciertamente así lo era. Se sentó y se puso su sombrero, listo para recibir las instrucciones sobre su nueva misión.  
—Agente P, tenemos una nueva misión para ti. Doofenshmirtzha comprado algunos artículos de dudosa procedencia, tu deber es verificar que no planee nada extraño y de ser así detenerlo. Buena suerte, agente P.  
Antes de que Perry pudiera levantarse y cumplir con la misión que le habían asignado una voz le hizo detenerse. Se trataba de Carl, un becario y asistente del mayor Monograma. No se trataba de nada inusual, para esas alturas ya estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas y a más, la vida de un agente secreto estaba llena de sorpresas, esperar lo inesperado.  
—Señor Monograma, no olvide decirle al agente P que llegó el nuevo armamento.  
—En eso estaba, Carl.  
—Pero ya te habías despedido de Perry.  
—No te escuchó trabajar Carl, esos inodoros no se limpiaran solos.  
—En eso estoy, señor.  
—Pues no te veo, apresúrate. Como te estaba diciendo antes de que Carl nos interrumpiera, en la mochila que se encuentra debajo de tu silla encontraras un equipo tridimensional que te permitirá moverte con mayor velocidad y un control universal. Úsalos sabiamente.  
Perry usó su nuevo equipo y llegó hasta el edificio de Doofensmirtz. Escuchó su lema y buscó la manera de entrar. Entró por la puerta, días antes el científico malvado le había dado las llaves para evitar que rompiera la puerta cuando entraba.  
A los pocos segundos cayó en una trampa. No era la más original, de hecho era bastante sencilla, una cuerda que lo dejó colgando cabeza arriba.  
—Que inesperada visita y por inesperada quiero decir completamente esperada.  
…………………………………………………………………………………….   
Cada vez que Candace salía con Jeremy no podía dejar de pensar en el momento en que lo viera, incluso en imaginar cómo sería, la mayoría de veces solía ser algo fantasiosa. Esa vez no fue la excepción, sin embargo el que Suzy estuviera ahí era algo que solo formaba parte de sus pesadillas.  
—Mamá salió de compras y me pidió que cuidara de Suzy.  
Quiso decirle que era una mala idea, incluso que en el momento en que descuidara a su pequeña hermana ella no desaprovecharía la oportunidad para molestarla, incluso para hacerle daño pero no pudo. Solo se limitó a asentir y esperar tener algo de suerte.  
No deseaba permitir que la presencia de la hermana de su novio arruinara su día, eso era lo que ella planeaba y no le daría el gusto. Amaba a Jeremy tanto que estaba dispuesta a aceptarla como su enemiga e intentar ganarse su aprecio.  
Se dirigieron al parque, incluso se pusieron sus patines pero Candace no tuvo oportunidad para usarlos como era debido. Suzy la empujó y terminó cayendo colina abajo hasta llegar a la casa y estrellarse contra un poste.  
Desde donde estaba podía ver la colmena que estamos construyendo. La invité a pasar cuando hubiéramos terminado pero negó nuestra propuesta y se fue diciendo que nos acusaría. Tropezó varias veces antes de decidirse a quitarse los patines y continuar caminando descalza.  
…………………………………………………………………………………. 

En pocos minutos Ferb y yo habíamos terminado las bases de nuestra pista de patinaje, todavía faltaba la pista anti gravedad y algunos detalles para que se viera más divertida.  
— ¿Qué están haciendo? —preguntó Isabella en cuanto llegó.  
Poco después llegaron Bufort y Baljeet. En ese momento Isabella comenzó a dirigir a las niñas exploradoras, con ellas el trabajo avanzó con mayor velocidad. Antes de dos horas ya habíamos terminado nuestra pista de patinaje y estábamos listos para usarla.  
Pero antes había algo por hacer. Nadie podría usar nuestra nueva creación si esta no era inaugurada adecuadamente. Bufort llevó la cinta y Baljeet las tijeras.   
— ¿Nos haces el honor? —le pregunté aIsabella, ella sonrió a modo de respuesta.  
La líder de las niñas exploradoras tomó las tijeras y cortó la cinta. Oficialmente la pista de patinaje “Perrycalipsis” había sido inaugurada.  
………………………………………………………………………………………….   
—Seguro te preguntaras cuál es mi plan, Perry el ornitorrinco. Cuando era un niño hubo una vez en que mis padres me llevaron a un día de campo, necesitaban de alguien que cuidara la comida mientras nadaban. Mientras permanecía de vigilancia una abeja comenzó a molestarme, lance una piedra y esta destruyó el panel acabando con el picnic. Pues verás, hoy mi molesto hermano Rogert ofrecerá un picnic para conseguir fondos para una obra benéfica, no estoy seguro. Con mi nuevo AbejaInador atraeré la colmena más grande de la zona limítrofe y arruinaré su actividad. Los ciudadanos de Danville estarán tan molestos que lo destituirán y yo seré nombrado como el nuevo alcalde del área limítrofe.  
Activó su nuevo Inador y la colmena más grande de la ciudad, la que habíamos creado, fue arrancada de su sitio, nosotros ya habíamos salido. Hubiera llegado hasta su destino de no ser por la oportuna acción de Perry quien logró escapar y presionar el botón de autodestrucción de la máquina provocando que la colmena impactara contra la casa de Doofenshmirtz. Perry logró escapar a tiempo.  
……………………………………………………………………………………….  
La suerte de Candace no era de las mejores. Le gustaba patinar, no era su pasatiempo favorito pero ciertamente lo disfrutaba, el problema es que nada resultó como lo planeaba, empezando por la inesperada presencia de la hermana menor de Jeremy.  
Cuando se pudo los patines estos tenían un chicle dentro. Al ver la sonrisa de Suzy no tenía duda de que se trataba de la responsable de lo ocurrido pero no podía decirlo en voz alta. No tenía pruebas y Jeremy podría molestarse.  
Compró un par de medias para empezar a patinar, no fue el único contratiempo que tuvo pero sí el menos molesto. Cuando Jeremy la tomó de la mano y la hizo girar unas veces, Suzy la interrumpió fingiendo que tenía problemas para mantener el equilibrio.  
Aburrida de la situación tomó asiento. Nunca había podido tener una cita agradable con su novio cuando ella estaba de por medio, temía por lo que pudiera pasar cuando formalizaran y hablaran de boda, incluso que aterrorizara a sus hijos, Javier y Amanda.  
Tomó sus patines y volvió a la pista. Ella era demasiado obstinada como para permitir que la alejaran de su novio. Fue difícil que él se le declarara y no estaba dispuesta a perderlo por más que Suzy insistiera en lo contrario. Llegaría el día en que sería aceptada como parte de la familia.  
……………………………………………………………….   
Ferb era todo un prodigio en el patinaje sin gravedad. Podía hacer gran cantidad de piruetas, para nosotros era difícil seguirle el ritmo pero no imposible, si no fuera de ese modo sería aburrido y también fastidioso.  
Isabella y yo éramos los segundos, ella demostraba con sus agiles movimientos porqué había sido merecedora de la insignia “Furia sobre ruedas”. Gracias a la ausencia de gravedad los límites desaparecieron.   
Varios niños e incluso adolescentes comenzaron a entrar y nosotros le permitimos la entrada, entre más grande fuera el grupo, más divertido sería. Los mayores organizaron un concurso y Ferb no dudo en apuntarse. A veces mi hermano puede ser algo competitivo y esta era una de esas ocasiones.   
A los pocos minutos estaba luciendo su premio. No dude de él ni un instante, no habla mucho pero es el mejor hermano que se puede desear y un profesional sobre las ruedas, la anti gravedad no puede con él.  
…………………………………………………………………   
Cuando una de las llantas de sus patines se desprendió, Candace perdió el control y terminó chocando con uno de los árboles del parque. No perdió ningún diente pero definitivamente le dolía todo su rostro.  
Aquello sobrepasó todos los límites, ya no quería estar allí, no podía seguir viendo la sonrisa burlona de esa pequeña rubia pero sin duda lo que la hizo retirarse fue la conversación que escuchó en el momento en que se puso de pie, dos adolescentes conversaban sobre una pista de patinaje nueva, algo que no le hubiera interesado de no descubrir la ubicación, el patio de nuestra casa.  
Salió corriendo a casa sin despedirse de nadie, Candace estaba deseosa por ver lo que habíamos hecho. No demoró en llegar ni en ver la pista de patinaje. Ninguno de nosotros la vimos hasta después de que hubo colgado la llamada, habíamos organizado un rally y estábamos a punto de terminarla.  
—Le diré a mamá —gritó antes de salir corriendo, al parecer mamá no había escuchado nada de lo que le había dicho. No era algo extraño, estaba ensayando con el grupo.  
Nosotros continuamos con nuestro rally, esta vez fui yo el que ganó. Era una suerte tener a Isabella y a Ferb en el mismo grupo.  
………………………………………………………………………………………..   
Después de que su nuevo Inator fuera destruido, el doctor Doofenshmirtz mostró su verdadero plan. Debajo de los escombros surgió un nuevo inator, uno mucho más grande, artefacto que uso para espantar a las abejas que lo estaban picando.  
—Cuando era adolescente, en mi cumpleaños número dieciséis Mamá, papá y Roger me dejaron solo en casa. Tenía instrucciones de no salir, no podía abandonar mi papel como gnomo pero desobedecí, había un festival, algo que casi nunca sucedía y no quería perdérmelo. Al principio fue divertido pero apareció esa infernal prueba de fuerza. No podía ignorarla, sería la burla de todos, accedí a levantar el saco de calabaza, fueron unos centímetros pero nadie lo notó. Con este Inator retirare la gravedad de cualquier objeto y todos podrán ver lo fuerte que soy cuando lo levante. Sin contar que destruiré la alcaldía.  
Una batalla entre el bien y el mal inició. Perry golpeaba a diestra y siniestra pero todos sus golpes eran detenidos por el malvado científico. En medio de aquel combate sin cuartel varias veces el inator fue activado provocando que varios edificios salieran volando incluyendo los globos de un hombre que planeaba poner un alquiler de globos aerostáticos, su negocio estaba mejor que nunca.  
Perry utilizó uno de los nuevos artefactos que le dieron en la agencia, el control universal, con él activó el modo de autodestrucción. Usando su equipo tridimensional logró escapar a tiempo. El día nuevamente había sido salvado por el mejor agente secreto que además era un mamífero semi-acuático agente. Pero sin olvidar que la mejor mascota ornitorrinco.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….   
Candace sonrió al ver que nuestra pista de patinaje seguía en su lugar y salió corriendo a llamar a mamá. No duró demasiado, un rayo de origen desconocido hizo que nuestra creación se elevara por los aires.  
Cuando mamá llegó a casa no quedaba nada de lo que habíamos hecho. Ninguno sabíamos porque de repente desapareció pero ninguno quiso investigar, la ventaja era que no tendríamos que limpiar.  
—No veo nada, Candace.  
—Pero estaba aquí, lo juro —gritó Candace, lucía alterada, como lo hacía cada vez que intentaba mostrarle una de nuestras creaciones. Es una pena, sería lindo que pudiera verlas algunas veces, aunque solo fuera en una ocasión, definitivamente ella estaría orgullosa. Siempre ha disfrutado de nuestros planes pero nunca ha podido ver el resultado de los mismos, es una pena.  
— ¿Candace?  
Cuando mi hermana volteo se encontró con Jeremy, él venía acompañado de su hermana menor, ella no se veía feliz, nada feliz. Jeremy no lo notaba, en ese momento toda su atención estaba puesta en Candace.  
—Estaba preocupado por ti. Mamá me llamó para decir que ya había llegado, si quieres me acompañas a dejar a Suzy a la casa y luego vamos por unos helados.  
Ambos adolescentes se fueron tomados de la mano. En ese momento lo noté, Perry había regresado. Mamá nos invitó a pasar, mañana sería un nuevo día. El mundo perfecto es.


	2. Entrevista

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa entrevista a Ferb para conocer su historia sobre el incidente de la montaña rusa.

Capítulo 1: Entrevista

Dos días después del suceso

Cuando le dijeron que tendría su primera exclusiva, Vanessa no pudo evitar sentirse emocionada, o al menos así fue hasta el momento en que supo de qué trataba esta. Estaba enterada de los hechos ocurridos dos días antes, sabía que en el mundo de la prensa se debía estar al pendiente de todo pero no imaginó que ese sería precisamente su primer reportaje.  
Llevaba varios meses trabajando en ese periódico como becaria pero hasta ese momento le ofrecían una exclusiva, por lo general sus tareas se limitaban a servir el café o apoyar a los reporteros como camarógrafa. Ser reportera era su sueño desde que era una niña pero no deseaba hacer ese tipo de reportajes, más cuando se trataba de una tragedia como esa.  
El caso no le era desconocido, el día antes había estado encargada de tomar las fotografías en el juicio de Phineas, fue testigo de la expresión ausente que tuvo en todo momento, incluso cuando lo declararon culpable.  
De manera oficial había leído la bibliografía que publicaron sobre el joven, nada que le interesara pues lo consideraba un artículo lleno de amarillismo o una historia digna de un creepypasta, descrito como un psicópata e internado en el psiquiatra con un avanzado grado de locura.  
No obstante no rechazó la petición, sabía que una oportunidad como esa se presentaba pocas veces en la vida y no quería desperdiciarla, no podía permitírselo, era su trabajo lo que estaba en juego. Tomó su abrigo del perchero y se dirigió a la salida. No tardó en encontrar la dirección, tomó eso como una buena señal.  
El sonido de la puerta al ser golpeada alertó a sus inquilinos. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que alguien se animara a abrirle al extraño frente a la puerta. No parecía estar de buen humor y ciertamente el que tocaran la puerta no era lo que más le molestaba.  
— ¿Otro periodista? Entiéndanlo de una vez, no va a decir ninguna palabra, es un niño y está pasando por una situación difícil. Con sus preguntas indiscretas solo le causan más problemas, tienen suerte de que sea una mujer religiosa porque de lo contrario les diría a todos sus verdades.  
—Pero yo quiero hablar.  
Ambas voltearon al escuchar esa declaración. Por la puerta podía verse a un niño de cabellos verdes asomarse. Lo más notable en él eran las pronunciadas ojeras bajo sus ojos. Habían pasado dos días desde aquel incidente pero parecían ser más.  
No había dormido desde entonces. Las ojeras bajo sus ojos eran prueba de ello. Era un niño pero la tragedia lo había marcado. Vanessa se sintió culpable al hacerle recordar una experiencia como esa e intentó retirarse. Podría conseguir otra exclusiva pero odiaría lastimarlo más de lo que estaba.  
Si se hubiera tratado de una situación diferente estaría celebrando el que hubiera hablado, pensaría que se trataba de un avance pero en ese momento solo podía pensar en que estaba en peligro. Cuando la monja se enteró de su historia prometió protegerlo como lo hacía con todos los niños que tenía a su cuidado.  
—No se encuentra en condiciones de hacerlo —insistió la monja —. Todavía no se recupera por lo sucedido. La gente de su tipo debería dejar de obligarlo a hablar solo para conseguir audiencia.  
—Quiero hablar —insistió, la desesperación era palpable en su voz —. Quiero ser escuchado y que mis palabras perduren. No me quiten lo último que me queda.  
Esas palabras le hicieron reflexionar. Él se veía determinado a hablar, quería contar su historia y por alguna razón la había elegido a ella para transmitir su mensaje. Quiso preguntar pero alguien más se le adelantó.  
— ¿Está seguro de que es lo que quiere?  
—Sí.  
Fue una respuesta corta pero concisa y la mujer no continuó hablando. Desde que había llegado era la primera que tomaba la iniciativa en una conversación, desde que llegó había permanecido callado. Todas ellas se habían resignado a que no volviera a hablar, incluso creyeron que el trauma le había hecho perder la voz por lo que verlo deseoso de contar su historia, aún a una reportera a la que había etiquetado como mala persona, le hizo suponer que era un avance, estaba equivocada.  
—Me llamo Vanessa. Encenderé esta grabadora y te haré algunas preguntas. No te sientas presionado, si algo te molesta podemos terminar esta entrevista cuando gustes ¿Por qué te decidiste a hablar?  
—Quiero ser escuchado —le dijo sin perder su expresión ausente —, pienso que de haber hablado antes nada de esto hubiera sucedido. Quizás sea absurdo pero quiero evitar que algo así se repita. No quiero que esta historia se pierda sin que nadie la escuche.  
—Es muy noble de tu parte —comentó Vanessa, no había lastima en su voz pero sí sorpresa al ver la madurez con la que el niño hablaba.  
Pasaron varios minutos antes de que el niño continuara hablando, durante ese tiempo su rostro permaneció inexpresivo. Vanessa temió haber dicho algo que lo ofendiera y la monja comenzó a arrepentirse de su decisión, pudo haberle lanzado una cubeta de agua para que se marchara antes de que él la viera como lo había hecho con otros periodistas pero no había sido lo suficientemente rápida.  
—A muchos le parecen absurdo que en los programas de televisión digan que algo no debe ser intentado en casa cuando a simple vista es algo que está fuera de las posibilidades de los espectadores, pues bien en este caso la advertencia no sirvió de nada. La idea surgió de un programa en la televisión —continuó hablando el de cabellos verdes, su rostro continuaba inexpresivo pero en sus ojos se reflejaba un brillo de tristeza —. Habíamos estado trabajando en pequeños proyectos durante las vacaciones y creímos que algo grande sería aún más emocionante. O al menos así fue al principio.  
—Si te sientes incómodo podemos sacar a esta reportera de aquí, nadie te obliga a nada.  
—Estuvimos investigando, creando planos y tratando de conseguir los materiales. No nos fue tan bien como esperábamos. Por primera vez pensé en abandonar el proyecto, incluso se lo dije. No fui el único en intentar detenerlo pero eran más los que deseaban que continuáramos. Supongo que soy tan culpable como mi hermano.  
—No digas eso, no era algo que quisieran.  
—Ayude en la construcción, eso me hace responsable de lo ocurrido. Supe que era un error pero cada vez que decía que no hablaba demasiado no hacía nada por detenerlo. Soy tan culpable como él pero es a él a quien tienen en esa celda acolchonada. Si hubiera insistido más…  
No era normal ver a un niño tan inexpresivo ni permanecer tan callado por periodos de tiempo tan prolongados pero lo que había pasado era algo que nunca debía sucederle a ninguna persona y menos a un niño.  
— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Vanessa sin perder detalle de lo que decía.  
—Creo que eso lo sabemos todos.  
Habían pasado dos días pero todos seguían hablando de ello. La magnitud de aquel incidente había sido tan grande que llegó a ser conocida incluso fuera del área limítrofe. Dentro de tres días se realizaría el juicio, un día antes los funerales. 

El día antes del incidente

—Mamá, Phineas y Ferb están planeando construir una montaña rusa en el patio.  
Fueron las palabras que se escucharon en todo el vecindario, temprano en la mañana. Nadie dijo nada pues ya estaban acostumbrados al volátil carácter de la joven Candace.  
—Candace, deja a tus hermanos jugar tranquilos, son unos niños, es normal que imaginen cosas pero tú deberías madurar un poco, ya eres una adolescente.  
—Pero mamá, es verdad —respondió Candace algo alterada.  
— ¿Cómo aquella vez que me dijiste que habían adoptado un ornitorrinco?  
—Pero lo hicieron, solo que llegaste demasiado tarde y no viste como el dueño del circo recogía a esa cosa.  
—Solo no causes problemas, tengo mucho que hacer —fueron las palabras que dijo Linda antes de irse a hacer las compras, su esposo la esperaba en el vehículo.  
Cuando las vacaciones empezaron, Phineas y Ferb se habían propuesto evitar el aburrimiento y ciertamente lo habían logrado. Tenían muchas historias que contar para cuando las clases iniciaran, historias que probablemente muchos no creerían, especialmente su madre a pesar de que Candace muchas veces intentó convencerla de lo contrario.  
Candace continuó desayunando mientras sus hermanos se dirigieron al patio. Ferb llevaba los planos en la mochila. Phineas era el más ansioso por iniciar ese proyecto, Ferb comenzaba a tener algunas dudas.  
—Deberíamos abandonar este proyecto —comentó Ferb mientras consultaba los planos —, no hemos podido conseguir todos los materiales y los que tenemos no son de buena calidad.  
—Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás.  
—Nunca hemos hecho algo tan grande y es peligroso, lo mejor será que...  
Un pequeño grupo de niños llegó hasta el jardín. No conocía a ninguno pero sabía que eran amigos de su hermanastro.  
Phineas le mostró los planos a la chica del grupo para que luego ella se lo entregara a sus dos amigos. Esa fue la segunda vez en que intentó abortar el proyecto pero no obtuvo una respuesta.  
—Él es mi hermano Ferb, no habla mucho.  
A pesar de que deseaba demostrar que no era mudo, no dijo nada, estaba demasiado sorprendido para hacerlo. No entendía por qué había dicho algo así. Desde que se habían conocido se habían llevado bien, ambos compartían una gran pasión por la ingeniería pero desde que empezó a contradecirlo con ese proyecto se había comportado algo distante.  
Y él no supo cómo detenerlo. Phineas era su único amigo en ese país desconocido, no quería perderlo. En tan poco tiempo ya lo consideraba su hermano.  
Phineas quería que ese día fuera recordado por todos en el área Limítrofe y ciertamente tenía razón. Los medios de comunicación no dejaron de hablar sobre ello en mucho tiempo, permaneció en la memoria de niños y adultos pero nada fue como él esperaba.  
Isabella, Baljeet y Buford se encargaron de la publicidad. A pesar de que colocaron carteles por toda la ciudad ni Linda o Lawrence vieron uno de ellos. Distraídos o no fue algo que les permitió llevar el proyecto hasta el final, nadie pudo escapar de las consecuencias.

Dos días después del incidente

Vanessa apagó la grabadora, la entrevista había terminado. Se levantó de su asiento pero no se retiró como había planeado en un principio. Extendió su mano en dirección al entrevistado y le dedicó una sonrisa.  
— ¿Me acompañarías a tomar un helado?  
—Realmente lo disfrutaría.  
— ¿Es que acaso lo que tengo que decir no importa? —preguntó la monja con el ceño fruncido para luego adoptar una expresión más relajada —. Solo cuida bien de Ferb, por primera vez desde que llegó se ve feliz.


End file.
